SwordoftheOutcastSession9Dump
SwordoftheOutcastSession9Dump Dramatis Personae: 0 Cole Auctor: MC. Just delivered Dragon Dildo to the Hellforge. Skipped that arc because fuck, let's get moving. 1 Mari Vanator: Half Succubus, Half vampir- you know. 1 Carina Albian: Supposed "true" heir to the English throne. Currently crushing on Cole 0 Gertrude Auctor: Aunt and guardian to all the scamps in the Auctor Manse 1 Gressil: Archdemoness of Temptation, has something new to show Cole this arc. You're nose deep in a book from your rather impressive library. Mari sits across the room from you, lounging in one of the spare couches. You two haven't spoken much since your return. 2 "Hey, Mari..." 1 "..." 3 "Are you avoiding talking to me for any particular reason?" She looks up from petting her nails, and in a snide voice, chimes, "No, not at all. Hmph." She turns herself away and continues grooming herself. It's been like this for a few days... 1 Get up and leave the room. 5 Get up and sit next to her. 1 Continue lounging in your chair You get up, and move next to her- she immediately withdraws to the edge of the couch. "You smell like her. Don't think I can't tell, Cole." She shoots you a death glare. 1 "I have no idea what you're talking about." 5 "Of course, we were in close quarters for a few days. We had to share a jacket, y'know?" 1 "Who?" Suddenly, she leaps from her curled up position and pins you. She grabs your manjunk in the least romantic way possible, and hisses, "I can smell her on THIS." Her eyes are full of jealous rage. 0 "No way, you sure you're not sick or something?" 0 "Well..." 2 "So I banged her. What?" 6 "She came onto me." Her grip tightens, and you can feel nails >extending< into your crotch, almost piercing skin. A few moments pass, and she releases her grip. "Liar." She storms out of the room. "Nice." Gressil sneers. 7 Follow Mari 0 Screw it, relax here on the couch for a second. 1 Check your sack for damage You follow the pitter-patter of her small footsteps- until you reach her room. She turns to you, and mutters, "Don't follow me." In a snap, she poofs- leaving the familiar dust from when you first met 1 Inspect her room. 2 Leave it, respect her space. 4 Stand there like a moron "Aww, cheer up, Cole." You feel a warm jab from inside your morning robe. "There are plenty fish in the sea, and at least she enabled your magic, eh?" Another jab. 2 "Yeah, I guess." 3 "I probably really hurt her when I did that." 3 "Why are you suddenly being nice, ya demon?" You feel the little gem warm up considerably. "Are you complaining, Auctor? Or do you want to erotically lose your limbs again?" Gressil heats up tremendously, almost burning your skin. 0 "HEY! Cut that out!" 7 Pokerface. 0 "Sorry, just seems like everything's been turned upside down since I got back." She cools down, possibly noticing that she's burnt through your robe, inflicting a first degree burn. "You can't hide your feelings." She returns to her normal state and places her hand on your head. 5 "Look, I don't need your sympathy." 6 Hug Gressil. Hell, when was the last time anyone acted like a mother to you? Oh, right. 1 "I'm fine." Walk away It feels weird, but she allows you to sink into her, though she doesn't return the embrace. "Such a young little hunter, so much emotion. Here, let me show you something that'll cheer you up." 2 "..Wait what?" 6 "Sorry, not in the mood for freaky demon sex." 2 "Not in the hall!" She steps back, and is enveloped in a bright red flame. Peering through the fire, you see her silhouette shrinking. When the fires recede, what stands remaining is... a Mini-Gressil. 2 Burst out laughing. 0 "This is twice as illegal." 3 "I'm in the mood for freaky demon sex now." Gressil takes her regular pose, with one hand on her hip. "As if. But I'm glad to see your libido has returned to you, master." She turns and walks away, swaying her hips. 1 "Your master orders you to return and preform services." 1 "Fine, walk away, see what I care." 7 Follow behind and pick her up A shocked hiss comes out of her lips. "My my, I see. These tiny child hips are what excite the beast within, aren't they?" She swings around and wraps her legs around your midsection. 2 "You bet." 6 "Nah, you were just cute." 0 Say nothing